The present invention relates generally to fixed barriers, and more specifically to a module barrier system having hingeable panels and cable-carrying castings and extrusions that provide a barrier for any contour and that may be installed with minimal disruption to business services.
Modular barrier systems are known in the art for use as permanent or non-permanent dividers. In mass transit stations, fixed barrier systems channel passengers to gated entrances to ensure that payment is made for the transport service. Free-standing barrier systems of the prior art provide a convenient and cost-efficient alternative to erecting a permanent wall. A typical modular system is constructed with panels that fit into connecting spines. Spines are available in differing spine types to connect panels at specific angles. For example, a first spine may have slots 180 degrees apart for providing a straight connection, a second spine may have slots 90 degrees apart to provide a corner connector, and a third spine type may have four slots on all sides of the spine for connection of four panels. Absent the availability of custom made spines, these type of panel systems do not allow xe2x80x9coddxe2x80x9d angle panel connections that may be necessary to follow the outline of a desired wall plan.
Transit system barriers typically are used to channel passengers to fare gates that require power cable and signal cable connections. Thus, it is desirable to include an area within or adjacent the barrier for running cables to the fare gates. The panels of some prior art systems are raised to provide an area for running cables along the floor with a baseboard cover providing protection from the panel base to the floor. Other systems provide holes through the spines that allow cables to be thread through the spines from panel to panel. Other portable and/or semi-permanent barrier systems do not provide an area for cables. Thus, the cables must be installed underground or overhead resulting in expensive and disruptive barrier installations.
The prior art systems providing baseboard cable areas present a number of disadvantages. Baseboard cable areas do not provide sufficient protection for data and power cables in a business environment, such as a transit system, that exposes the barrier modules and cables to outside environmental conditions. Cables lying along the ground are exposed to water and dirt and other contaminants that may damage the cables. In addition, any movement of the panels may cause the panel spines or baseboards to pinch, short, or sever the cables. Baseboard cable installation also has a disadvantage of possible data signal interference that may result from bundling power cables and data cables. The prior art panel systems also do not provide sufficient clearance for multiple cables, and replacement of cables is difficult because the cables are bundled or randomly piled, and are not easily accessible.
Both portable and permanent barrier systems of the prior art present disadvantages for the transit system environment. Portable panels of the prior art that cannot be mounted to floors present opportunities for vandalism or unauthorized movement of panel sections. Permanent barrier systems are expensive and require disruption of business operations during installation. In addition, once permanent barrier systems are in place, the location of the panels and the fare gates cannot be moved easily. Thus, a need remains for a hingeable fixed barrier with a protected cable-carrying channel for providing a system that may be erected to match any desirable barrier contour.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a hinged joint to enable a series of fixed barrier modules to change direction utilizing a single support post type.
It is another advantage to provide a fixed barrier that provides a cable carrier channel for accepting and enclosing power and signal cables.
It is still another advantage to provide a support post having cable-carrying hinge castings for carrying the power and signal cables through the support post.
It is a further advantage to provide a fixed barrier system that may be installed with minimal disruption to transit or other business operations.
The fixed barrier of an exemplary embodiment provides a means of preventing passengers from entering a secure side of a pedestrian area, such as a paid area of a transit station, other than by using an automatic gate or by using a manually operated gate which is under the control of a revenue operator. The fixed barrier is a series of barrier modules that are constructed from panels connected to hinging post extrusions and swivel joint castings. The hinging sections allow the fixed barrier to be angled along any area to be bounded utilizing a universal, i.e. a single type, hinging post.
The fixed barrier of the exemplary embodiment further provides a conduit, or channel, for holding and enclosing multiple cables, including power cables and signal cables. The cable conduit includes a cable carrier section below each panel section that connects to swivel joint castings within the hinging posts that are adjacent each panel section. The channel protects the cables from exposure to the environment, thus eliminating the need for installing the cables underground or overhead. Two swivel joint castings having hollow conduit structures are positioned in a base portion of the hinging post to carry the cables from the carrier section below one panel section into the carrier section of an adjacent panel section. The swivel joint castings sit on a hinge pins that allow the joints to rotate 45 degree angle to the front or the back of a center line of the hinging post. The hollow interior of the joint castings allow cable bundles to bend with the fixed barrier without pinching and tangling the individual cables. The hinged joint castings and panel sections are fitted to rotate cooperatively on the hinging post.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the swivel joint castings and carrier sections provide separate trays for cable types. For example, a top cable tray may be utilized for power cables, and a bottom cable tray may be utilized for signal cables. This feature of the fixed barrier reduces possible signal interference between the power and signal cables. In other embodiments of the invention, the swivel joint castings and carrier sections may provide multiple trays to separate a variety of cable types.
The fixed barrier of the exemplary embodiment consists of panels supported by vertical upright aluminum posts. Aluminum posts provide a light-weight, yet sturdy, barrier structure that withstands environmental conditions such as humidity, rain, and dust. Other embodiments of the present invention may utilize posts constructed from other suitable materials such as plastics and stainless steel. Likewise, the panels of the exemplary embodiment are glass or clear plastic, but may be made of other materials. The panels are fitted with panel carrier holders, or extrusions, that are clasped onto the panels along a vertical panel edge. The panel carrier extrusions abut the posts and are held between two hinges attached to an upper portion and a lower portion of the post. Each panel carrier extrusion and attached panel rotates on hinge pins that are inserted through the hinges into hinge pin holes located on the panel carrier extrusion. Thus, each panel section is hingeable to any desired angle, limited only by an allowable range of motion of the hinge and panel carrier extrusion.
The support posts of the exemplary embodiment are generally oval shaped having cut-away sections including tapped extruded holes and xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d-shaped hinge insets. Additionally, the center portion of the support posts of the exemplary embodiment includes an xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d-shaped cavity between the tapped extruded holes and hinge insets. The cavity decreases the weight and the quantity of material needed for each support post. Each support post has a center portion removed at the bottom end of the post to allow insertion of two swivel joint castings. The joint castings are hollow to allow signal and power cables to pass through the support post. Each joint casting rotates on a hinge pin in cooperation with a panel carrier extrusion. The joint casting also provides added support for the panel carrier extrusion. In the exemplary embodiment, the joint casting may be rotated up to 45 degrees in front of or behind a horizontal center line of the post. This rotational range allows a first barrier panel to be positioned up to 90 degrees from the adjacent second barrier panel. For example, to provide a 90 degree turn of the barrier line, a middle post is positioned at 45 degrees with respect to a first and second adjacent post, and each of the swivel joints are rotated to the maximum of 45 degrees. In other embodiments, the hinge casting may be constructed to allow a larger or smaller rotational range.
Two long steel bolts are screwed into the tapped extruded holes at the base of the post in order to affix the post to a bolt down plate. The bolt down plates provides fixing points for attaching the fixed barrier to a floor. In an exemplary embodiment, floor bolts or studs are utilized for attaching the fixed barrier to a floor. To maintain the strength of the post, the steel bolts extend beyond the joint casting cut away area of the post. In other embodiments, the steel bolts may extend to any height along the length of the post.
The panel carrier extrusion of the exemplary embodiment is generally rectangular and has two flanges on a distal end for clamping the panel, and a circular hinge section with a hinge hole on a proximal end. The panel extrusions are fitted to the panels utilizing silicon rubber to ensure a cushioned fit. To suspend the panel carrier extrusion and panel between the two hinges, a small portion of the carrier extrusion circular hinge section is removed. The remaining circular hinge section is placed against the opening of the xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d-shaped hinge inset in the post in order to align the hinge with the hinge pin hole of the panel carrier. Hinge pins hold the carrier extrusion and the attached panel in position on the post. The post hinges are positioned in the xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d-shaped hinge insets of the post, and are held in place using jacking screws.
The fixed barrier of the exemplary embodiment further includes cable carrier sections positioned below each panel and aligned with the joint castings. Each carrier sections includes a tray panel for holding the cables, and a cover panel for enclosing the cables. The carrier section is fitted onto pins pushed into the adjacent joint casting. The mated tray and cover panels of the carrier section form a trough for accepting the bottom edge of a panel. The exemplary embodiment further includes a retaining plate fitted in the trough below the bottom edge of the panel for holding the tray panel and cover panel together. Thus, the combination of the main post, joint castings and carrier sections form a gap-free barrier module.
The fixed barrier is constructed to be installed quickly and easily. In an exemplary embodiment, a first barrier section is installed adjacent a fare gate. A main post is affixed to a bolt down plate. The swivel joint castings then are fitted at the base of the main post on hinges that are inset into the bolt down plate. A first hinge is attached to the main post proximate the top of the swivel joint casting using jacking screws. Next, a carrier extrusion is fitted on top of a hinge pin that is inset into the casting top to extend upward through the first hinge and carrier extrusion hinge pin hole. An upper hinge pin is fitted proximate the top of the main post, and an upper hinge pin is inserted through the upper hinge and extended downward into the hinge hole of the carrier extrusion. The post is bolted to the floor at a correct pitch. The panels are inserted into the carrier extrusions, and a security bolt is placed through the carrier extrusion and panel to ensure that the panels are not dislodged or removed from the carrier extrusion. Next, the tray panel of the cable carrier section is fitted onto pins that are pushed into the swivel joint casting. The cable carrier section and panel are rotated to a desired angle. A second post is erected similarly adjacent the end of the cable carrier section. Once the cable carrier section is secured to the second post, the cables are run from the transit gate through the swivel joint casting of the first post and along the cable tray panel through the second post. The cover panel of the cable carrier section is fitted to the tray panel. The exemplary embodiment utilizes a plastic cap on the top of the main post to complete a barrier module section. Barrier module sections are added in a similar manner until the fixed barrier is complete along a desired contour.
The fixed barrier design of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides an installation package that minimizes disruption to stations and operators. Specifically, the design of the barrier enables installation of an automatic fare collection system without a need to excavate a transit station concourse for the fitting of cables to automatic fare collection gates. A universal main post hinges adjacent panel sections to allow the barrier to follow any desired contour. Cable-carrying swivel joints fitted to the universal main posts provide protection for the cables, and allow the cables to be bent to follow the angled barrier panel sections.